Friends then Lovers
by xtremediva
Summary: Rating Change, Chapter 10 Finally added : After seeing how happy Jeff and Trish our now that they took their relationship from friends to lovers Matt wonders if the same might be possible for him and Amy.
1. Default Chapter

Friends then Lovers

  


Disclaimer :The only person I own is Caleb everyone else owns themselves and Vince owns the WWE

Summary : After seeing how happy Jeff and Trish our now that they took their relationship from friends to lovers Matt wonders if the same might be possible for him and Amy.

  


**********************************************

"Hey, Matt. How's it going?" Amy called out as she walked into the dressing room with Trish right behind her.

"It's going good, and how are you lovely ladies this afternoon?" asked Matt.

"Where good, by the way where is Jeff hiding now? I haven't seen him since he left our hotel room this morning," inquired Trish.

"He mentioned something about having to do some shopping before coming to the arena this afternoon. He should be here anytime now."

"Ok, thanks Matt. I'm gonna go grab a quick bite to eat from the cafeteria do you guys want me to bring you back anything?" asked Trish.

"No ,I'm good how bout you Matt."

"No I already ate but thanks any way."

As Trish left the dressing room for the cafeteria Matt went back to reading his book and Amy started getting ready for the show that night. After about 15 minutes of comfortable silence Jeff suddenly burst into the room calling Matt's name.

"Gawd, Jeff you don't have to be so loud. I'm sitting right here in front of you and incase you haven't noticed Amy is also in the room as well."

"Oh, sorry Ames, I didn't mean to be rude but I'm just so damn excited I not thinking strait," Jeff exclaimed.

"That's alright Jeff, you never think straight," giggled Amy.

"Ha Ha, very funny. But, no this is different. This is for real. I'm finally gonna do it."

"Jeff, what the hell are babbling about anyway. What is so different and what are you finally going do to?" Matt asked.

"I'm finally going to ask Trish to marry me. I've found the perfect ring and this is the perfect place to pop the question since this is the place where we stopped lying to ourselves and admitted that we were more than just friends and had been fallen for each other ever since she joined Team X-treme."

"Oh my god, Jeff, that's so great. I can't believe two of my very best friends are going to get married. You guys are perfect for each other," Amy said with tears in her eyes has she gave Jeff a hug.

"Congratulations, Jeff. I'm so very happy for you. When are you going to pop the big question?"

"I was thinking of doing it in the ring after our tag match, but I haven't asked Vince yet if I could. Do you think he will go for it?"

"I don't know there's only one way to find out. Go ask him," Amy urged.

As Jeff left to go talk to Vince, Matt glanced at Amy and noticed that she still had tears in her eyes so he went over and gave her a hug. As Matt held Amy in his arms he couldn't help thinking about how lucky Jeff was to have found Trish. Someone whom he could share both his professional and personal life with. If Matt had the choice he would rather date someone in the business because then they know what life on the road is like and how very little personal time wrestlers actually get off to spend at home or with love ones. But, this probably wouldn't be happening anytime in the near future because most of all the current WWE Divas either had boyfriends or were married. And, those that didn't he considered to be just like sisters. Namely Stephanie and Amy. Though there were rumors starting to go around that maybe Stephanie and Paul, a.k.a HHH, were more than just friends. As for Amy, even though he had been strongly attracted to her when they first met she had had a boyfriend and things never seemed quite right for them. And ever since then he had come to care for like a sister, even if occasionally he still felt a twinge of attraction to her, he didn't want to take the chance of losing one of his very best friends.

  


As Matt held Amy in his arms she couldn't help thinking about how right that this felt. Amy had loved Matt for most of her life it seemed. From the first time they met Amy had been attracted to Matt but she had been involved with someone else and since then Matt just treated her like a kid sister and she wasn't like any of the other women Matt preferred to date. His taste tended to run to more of the blond bombshell type; kind of like Trish.. So no matter how much she loved him it seemed they were destined to be nothing more then friends and Amy had to accept this and move on with her life. Which was easier said than done because it seemed no matter who she dated she inevitably started comparing them to Matt and they always came up missing something and she would have to break up with them.

As Amy went to pull away from Matt he was reluctant to let her go but knew that he had to.

"You feeling okay now Amy?"

"Yeah, thanks, I'm just so happy for Jeff and Trish is all."

Later that night everything was set for Jeff to propose to Trish in the ring because Vince had absolutely loved the idea. As the match ended with Jeff picking up the win over Steven Richards suddenly the lights went out in the arena and when they came back up Jeff was alone in the ring surrounded by rose petals and Trish was left standing alone at ringside.

"Trish could you come into the ring for a second please?" Jeff asked.

Trish looking very confused and uncertain walked up the steps and got into the ring.

"Jeff, what are you doing? This isn't part of the show," Trish whispered.

"I know it's not part of the show, but I couldn't think of a better place to do this. This is were it all started for us if you remember," Jeff was saying was he proceeded to drop down to one knee and pulled out the diamond ring that he bought that afternoon. "Trish you know I love, right and that you make me whole. It would be the greatest of honors if you would do me the privilege of becoming my wife. So will you please marry me and make an honest man of me."

"Oh, Jeff, of course I will. You know I love you so very much and it would be my honor to become your wife," Trish cried as she fell to her knees and started kissing Jeff who was attempting to place the ring on her finger. The audience who had initially been stunned into silence all of a sudden broke into thunderous applause as Jeff and Trish made their way to the back. As they made their way through the curtain they were bombarded by everyone wishing them good luck and congratulations. As they finally made it to the dressing room Trish was in a daze and Jeff was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Trish, I'm so happy for you and Jeff. You guys are going to have a wonderful life together. Now let me get a good look at the rock on you finger," said Amy.

"Let me be the first person to officially welcome you to the family Trish." Matt said going over to give a Trish a hug and to look at her ring.

"How come you guys don't seem as shocked about this as I do? Did you know Jeff was going to do this tonite."

"Yeah, we both knew. Jeff told us what he wanted to do when he got here this afternoon. You don't know how hard it was to act like everything was normal when we knew what was going to happen," Amy explained.

"Amy, you are going to be my maid of honor aren't you." "Trish I would love to be your maid of honor." "You know what this means don't you Ames? It means that know we get to shop."

As the women went off to start planning the wedding Jeff noticed that Matt had gone quiet and got the reflective far off look in his eyes when he was thinking about something deep.

"What's up Matt? You got real quiet all of a sudden. You are happy for Trish and I aren't you?"

"Of course, I am man. I was just thinking about how lucky you were to have found Trish and wondering if I'll ever find that special someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I know you will. You're a very giving person and any women would be lucky to have you. You do know that has my best man you and Ames will be spending even more time together than usual. Who knows maybe you and her will discover that best friends do indeed make the best lovers just like Trish and I did. You always did have a secret attraction to her didn't you?"

"I don't think so Jeff. You and Trish are a rare breed now a days, and I don't want to take the chance of losing Amy's friendship. Besides she never thinks of me in that way . To her I'm just like a big brother."

"I finally think this is your big chance to get Matt to fall in love with you Ames. You guys will be spending a lot more time together with you being my maid of honor and Matt being Jeff's best man. Now you can show him just how perfect for each other you really are."

"Trish I know you're still on cloud nine about your engagement to Jeff but there is no way in hell that Matt is ever going to fall in love with me. First off I'm so not his type its laughable and he only thinks of me as a kid sister. Just because you and Jeff managed to change your friendship into something more doesn't mean that it's gonna work for everyone else. Besides I've come to the conclusion that were just not meant to be and that it's time for me to move on and find someone who can love me for me. Besides I would rather have Matt in my life as a friend than not at all."

"If you really feel that way Ames then I think while were shopping for things for my wedding we will also start shopping for a new man for you. What do you say; are you game?"

"Shut-up Trish. Quit being such a dump blonde. If I want to find myself a new man I can do it just fine on my own. But, I would love to help you plan your wedding. Were should we start?"

  


Please review and let me know what you think and if I should change anything.........the second part to follow soon. ;)


	2. Part 2

Friends then Lovers part 2

  


Disclaimer :The only person I own is Caleb everyone else owns themselves and Vince owns the WWE

Summary : After seeing how happy Jeff and Trish our now that they took their relationship from friends to lovers Matt wonders if the same might be possible for him and Amy.

  
  


A couple of months later plans for the wedding were progressing smoothly. Jeff and Trish had decided to get married on December 20 because that way they were off for two weeks and could take a real honeymoon without having to worry about missing any time away from the business. That way all there friends from the WWE could still attend their wedding if they wanted and still be home in time to spend Christmas with their families. Also, during those two months Amy had started dating an old friend named Caleb, whom she had run into while helping Trish shop for things for the wedding. Amy enjoyed her easy going relationship with Caleb, he didn't put to much pressure on her. And, so what if Caleb's kisses didn't exactly leave her knees shaking. She was determined to get over her feelings for Matt, who still treated her like a kid sister, and the only way she could think do that was to give her relationship with him a Caleb a real chance.

Matt on the other hand and not started dating anyone at all. In fact the longer he spent around Jeff and Trish the more he started to wonder if maybe he had been to quick to dismiss the idea of him and Amy has a couple. If Jeff and Trish could make it work and not ruin their friendship but actually make it better then why not him and Amy. A few weeks later after a house show Matt got up the courage to finally ask Amy out. He knew that she had been seeing some guy named Caleb for a few weeks, but it didn't seem to Matt to be that serious because Amy hardly ever talked about him.

  


"Hey, Ames, I was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner and then go see that new comedy movie that just came out?"

"Sorry, Matt. I already have plans with Caleb tonight. He flew up from Raleigh, to spend the weekend with me before he has to go back to work on Monday. Maybe, some other time. Okay."

"I didn't know that Caleb flew up to visit you." "Yeah, it was a complete but pleasant surprise. I had know idea he was planning to do it either.. But, I'm glad he did because I was kind of starting to miss him." "It seems like you two are starting to become more serious with each other."

"Yeah, we are starting to get a little more serious with each other. But we've decided to take things slow and see were they lead."

"That's good. You never want to rush into things to quickly. I also hope that he's not the jealous type because once the wedding gets closer we are going to be spending all our time together and he might not get to see all that much of you."

"Oh don't worry about Caleb. He's not the jealous type and even if he were he knows that your like a brother to me and he doesn't have to worry about anything happening between us."

"Great, just like a brother. Not what I wanted to hear," Matt muttered to himself quietly.

"Did ya something Mattie?" Amy asked.

"No." "Ok, then I'm gonna head back to the hotel to get ready for my date with Caleb did you wanna ride back with me?" "No thanks, since I seem to be free this evening since Jeff and Trish are out to dinner I'm gonna see if maybe Stacey or Torrie want to go to the movies instead." 

"Bye," Amy said rather abruptly as she picked up her bag and walked to her car. I can't believe he is gonna ask one of those to air heads to go to the movies with him. God I can't stand those two. She thought to herself as she drove to the hotel and got ready for her date. Caleb picked her up at 8:00 exactly and took her to a lovely french restaurant. Even though she didn't particularly like french food Amy was determined to have a good time and get the thought of Matt with either Stacey or Torrie out of her head, but that was easier said then done. Every time she even thought about it she got really angry and lost her appetite. Caleb started to notice that she was just picking at her food instead of really eating it.

"Amy, is something the matter? You've barely touched your food all night and a couple of times you've gotten a really strange look on your face. Almost as if you were in pain of some sort."

"No nothings the matter. I'm sorry I just don't really care all that much for french food."

"Well, you should have said something sooner. We could have gone to another place."

" I just didn't want to ruin the evening you went to so much trouble to arrange."

"It's not a problem. Come on let's get out of here and go dancing at the club across the street."

Amy agreed to go even though she didn't really want to. As Caleb led Amy on to the floor to dance a slow song started and he pulled her into his arms and held her close. But all she could think about was how she wished it were Matt arms holding her close instead of Calebs'. "Excuse me," Amy said has she suddenly pulled out of his arms and ran for the bathroom. "What the....Amy are you ok?" Caleb asked to a retreating Amy's back but she pretended she didn't hear. 

"God, why can't I just get over him," she said to herself as she pushed open the door to the ladies room surprised to find it empty for once. "I'm so stupid. I'm going out with a really great guy who genuinely likes me for me and came all this way just to spend time with me and all I think about is Matt. Matt, who only looks at me like a kid sister and doesn't even know how much I love him. I wish it were Caleb that I loved with all my heart, but it's not and it's not fair for me to keep seeing him when I know it will never develop into something more," she said talking to herself. After calming herself down and reapplying her make-up Amy left the ladies room and went in search of Caleb. She didn't have far to look because he was waiting in the hallway with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now. Can we go some place quiet to talk?"

"Sure, let me get our coats and we can go talk outside on the patio if you don't mind that it's a little cold."

"No that's fine." When Caleb came back with their coats they headed outside and he tried to hold her hand but she quickly put her hands inside her pockets.

"Okay, now that we're alone would you please tell me what has had you so distracted and upset tonight."

"I will. I think you're a great guy and I really like you but I can't see you anymore because I'm in love with someone else and I don't want to lead you on"

"It's Matt Hardy isn't?"

"Yes, it is. How did you know?"

"I've kind of suspected since we started dating. You just seemed so much more happier and alive when you were around him or talked about him but I didn't say anything because I was hoping that you would get over him and move on to me."

"I'm sorry Caleb. I never meant to hurt you that wasn't my intention. I honestly thought that when we started this relationship that I was ready to move on and get over my feelings for Matt, but I guess I'm not and I don't know if I ever will be."

"It's okay. I can't say I'm not disappointed but we can't help we love and who we don't. Can I ask you a personal question about Matt."

"Go ahead, it's the least I owe you for being such a nice guy and so understanding."

"If you love him so much why aren't you guys together."

"Well that's easy, because he only loves me like a sister instead of like a girlfriend. And, also because I'm not his type. He prefers the beautiful sexy, girly-girly, blond type instead of the cute, punk, tomboy type like myself. In fact I think he's out with one of those kind of girls right now."

"Gawd, Amy can you be any more blind or dumb. Your absolutely gorgeous and unique and any guy would be proud to have you on his arm to show off. Why would any sane guy want a blond cookie cutter copy when he can have a ravishing radiant rebellious redhead. Have you ever told Matt how you feel about him?"

"No, I'm too scared of being rejected and I don't want to take the risk of ruining our friendship. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't apart of my life somehow."

"Amy what are you scared of. Haven't you ever heard the saying that best friends make the best lovers. If your feelings for Matt are really that strong then I think you owe it to both yourself and him to find out if you guys could have more. And who's to say he doesn't feel exactly the same way you do but is just as scared as you about being rejected and ruining your friendship."

"You know what Caleb your absolutely right. I'm tired of being a coward and living in the dark about my feelings for Matt. When I get back to the hotel I'm going to go find Matt and have a serious hart-to-hart with him and if he just so happens to be out with one of the air heads then I'm going to wait up for him."

"That a girl. Way to be assertive and go after what you want. Now lets going so you can go get your man."

"Thank you so much for being so understanding and such a great listener and friend. You're going to make some women very lucky someday. And if you ever need help with anything just ask."

"Now that you mention it, do you think you might be able to get me that cute little Nora Greenwald's number?"

  
  


Well that's it for now..........please review and tell me what you think.......I don't know if it's really that good, I'm actually thinking of rewriting this whole chapter........so please let me know if I should or if it's okay the way it is.........hope to have another chapter done soon but that depends on if you guys want me change this one........anyways enuff with the ramblings...;)


	3. Part 3

Friends then Lovers part 3

  
  


Disclaimer : The only person I own is Caleb everyone else owns themselves and Vince owns the WWE.

  


Summary : After seeing how happy Jeff and Trish our now that they took their relationship from friends to lovers Matt wonders if the same might be possible for him and Amy.

  


A/N : Sorry this chapter took so long but I had a lot of things going on and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far..Now on to the story....... ; )

  


~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

  


Even though Matt told Amy that he would see if Stacey or Torrie wanted to go see the movie with him he didn't bother to ask either one of them. The reason he didn't ask one of them was because if he couldn't spend time with Amy then he didn't really want to spend time with anyone else, also it just seemed wrong to him somehow to go out with another girl when he cared so much for Amy, even though she was currently out with Caleb. He also didn't ask one of them out because they just weren't his type anymore, even though he suspected that Amy thought they were. He had nothing against blondes, he loved Trish like a sister, but he would take a rebellious ravishing redhead any day over a boring blond barbie. Not wanting to be alone in the room that he was supposed to be sharing with Amy, but probably wouldn't be because she was with Caleb, Matt decided to go for a drive to clear his head and to think some things thru. He didn't really have anywhere to go, so he just drove around aimlessly thinking about what he was going to do about his feelings for Amy. It was just his luck that when he finally realized his feelings for her, she was dating someone else and only thought of him like a brother. "God, if only I hadn't been so stupid when we first met. If only I had taken the time and courage to tell her then how much I liked her, she might be out with me now instead of Caleb. If he's what makes her happy, then I'm not going to do anything that might ruin that," Matt said to himself and then glanced at the clock. Damn, I've been driving around for more than two hours now. I better get something to eat and then go back to the room and get some rest, he thought. Though it was going to be hard to sleep in the room he was supposed to share with Amy because he would probably spend the whole night thinking about her with Caleb.

  


Meanwhile, well Matt had been out driving, Caleb had dropped Amy back off at the hotel so that she could talk to Matt about her feelings. As she made her way to the room, she prayed that Matt was there and not out with one of the air heads. She didn't know what she would do if he was. As she prepared to open the door, she said a silent prayer that Matt was inside. But she was soon disappointed because the room was in complete darkness and when she turned on the lights she could tell that he hadn't even been to the room yet because her suitcase was the only one in the room.

"Damn, how dumb can I be. Did I really think he was going to be waiting here for me?" she cried to herself. Feeling very hurt and frustrated Amy let out a very loud scream, not caring that she was in a hotel and anyone would be able to hear her. It was the only way she knew how to get rid of some of her feelings, short of going to the gym or wrestling someone, but it was too late for either of those last to options. Just as Amy let out her scream Stacey and Torrie were walking by her door on there way back to their room from the vending machine, which they had just raided. 

"Oh my god, Stace that scream came from Amy's room," Torrie said. Both women then started to knock on Amy's door to make sure their fellow diva was okay. "Amy, are you in there? What's wrong?" Stacey and Torrie asked through the door at the same time.

Feeling really stupid that her scream had attracted attention Amy opened the door and was surprised to see both Torrie and Stacey standing there. "Amy are you okay?" Stacey asked. When she didn't answer right away she repeated the question. Finally snapping out of her shock at finding both Stacey and Torrie at her door Amy answered them. "I'm fine really. I thought I saw a really big spider and I got scared, so I screamed like a sissy. That's all. I'm sorry if I frightened you." 

"That's okay. Were just glad that you're alright and that nothing bad was happening to you." 

"What are you guys doing here anyway ? I thought you both would be out enjoying the town?"

"No we decided to stay in and have a girls night. Besides no one asked us to go out with them anyways."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but no biggie," Stacey replied.

"Hey, you wanna join us? We could make it a slumber party and do each others hair and make-up," Torrie inquired.

"Sorry guys, not tonight. I'm really tired but maybe some other time."

"Okay. Any time you wanna do it just let us know." With that said both Stacey and Torrie headed of to their room down the hall.

  


As Amy shut the door behind them her thoughts were racing a mile a minute. If both Stacey and Torrie were here and not out with Matt then where was he. Was he with anyone and was he planning on coming back to the room that night. And if he did would be bring someone with him thinking that Amy would be with Caleb and the room empty. Oh god, she hoped not because she wouldn't be able to stand the sight of Matt with anyone else. After being lost in her thoughts for a while Amy decide to change out of her evening clothes and into her pajamas so that she could go to sleep. She knew that she had promised Caleb that she would wait up for Matt even if he was out so that she could tell him how she felt but she lost her courage. After she changed and brushed her teeth she climbed into bed and turned off the light. It took her about an hour to fall asleep because she kept thinking about Matt and where he was.

  


After getting something to eat and driving around some more Matt finally couldn't stall anymore, he was tired and needed to sleep, but he dreaded going to his empty room knowing that Amy was off somewhere with Caleb and would be spending the night with him. As Matt parked his car at the hotel and got his stuff out he decided to see if he hotel had any rooms open that way he wouldn't have to spend the night alone in the room he was supposed to share with Amy. When he entered the lobby he noticed that it was empty of everyone except the night receptionist.

"Um, excuse miss. You wouldn't happen to have any open rooms would you. I'm supposed to share with a friend of mine who tends to snore and I would really like to get a full nights rest for once," he lied. Not wanting anyone, even this stranger to know his real reason.

"I'm sorry sir. We are completely booked full this weekend."

"That's okay. Just thought I'd ask."

"I could give you some ear plugs if you want."

"No thanks. I'll survive." With that said Matt made his way up to his room. When he got to the room he didn't bother to turn on the lights. Instead he just dropped his suitcase by the door and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the first bed he felt and was surprised because someone else was already in the bed.

"What the hell," he said as he reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. He was shocked to see Amy lying there rubbing her eyes. Amy was just as shocked as Matt was.

"What are doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

"Sleeping, or trying to," Amy answered. "And you?" She asked.

"Why are sleeping here I should ask. I thought you would be with Caleb," Matt said ignoring her question.

"Something came up and he had to leave," Amy lied not wanting Matt to know that she had broken up with Caleb because she was in love with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to spend time with him," he said lamely.

"It's okay. So where did you go tonight?"

"Out with some friends," Matt lied not wanting Amy to know that he had spent the night alone thinking about her and how much he loved her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Well, I'm really tired so since you've already claimed this bed I'll take the other one and let you get back to sleep. Night Amy. Pleasant dreams." Matt said knowing that his now would be because Amy was here in the same room with him and not with Caleb.

"Night Matt, pleasant dreams too," Amy whispered with a smile knowing that hers would be too because Matt was here with her and not with one else.

  


Well that's it for now.........I don't know if it's really that good a chapter so please review and let me know the other part should be up within a day or two but I'm really shooting for later today if everything works out okay.


	4. part 4

Friend's Then Lovers part four

  
  


Disclaimer :The only person I own is Caleb everyone else owns themselves and Vince owns the WWE

Summary : After seeing how happy Jeff and Trish our now that they took their relationship from friends to lovers Matt wonders if the same might be possible for him and Amy.

  


**********************************************

The next morning when Amy woke up she didn't want to open her eyes incase it had all been a dream and Matt wasn't really in the room with her and she was all alone. But, she knew she had to be getting up because she was supposed to meet Trish for breakfast then they were going to do some more shopping for her wedding. When Amy finally opened her eyes, she saw Matt lying in the other bed, facing her, sound asleep. She took a few minutes to just watch him, studying his face and thinking about how beautiful he was. God, I just love him so much, she thought to herself. I wish he felt the same way about me. When Amy finally snapped out of thoughts, she noticed that she had been lying in bed staring at Matt for almost 20 minutes and if she didn't hurry she would be late for breakfast with Trish. As she got out of bed she couldn't resist the temptation to lean over and give Matt a quick little kiss on the lips, it might be the only chance she ever had to kiss him. She was so afraid that he would wake up while she was kissing him that she didn't linger, she grabbed her clothes and hurried into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

  


Matt didn't want to wake up either, because he was having the most marvelous dream ever. He was dreaming that Amy told him that she had broken up with Caleb because she realized that she didn't love him that it was Matt that she loved, and had always loved. She then leaned over and kissed him. Just when he was getting ready to pull her down to him, he heard the shower running, and woke up. "Damn, it was only a dream," he muttered to himself as he reached up and touched his lips. He could swear that he tasted her kiss on his lips though. But, how could that be, it had only been a dream, right. "Don't be stupid Matt, of course it was only a dream, she's with Caleb now, and besides you know she only cares for you like a brother," he scolded himself. When Matt rolled over to look at the clock, he was surprised to see that it was already 9:15 a.m.. He bolted out of bed and went to knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, Ames, you almost done in there? I need to take a shower, so I can meet Adam, Jay, Chris, and Jeff," Matt never got to finish what he was going to say because at that moment Amy opened the bathroom door clad only in a towel with her hair still wet. Oh my god, she's so beautiful, he thought to himself. Realizing that he was staring, and that Amy was saying something to him, Matt forced himself to pay attention.

"Sorry, I took so long. Just let me grab my clothes and you can have the bathroom. I'll get dressed out here while you shower."

"Fine, thanks," Matt said as he went and got his stuff so he could shower. After he entered the bathroom and shut the door, he sat down on the closed toilet seat and inhaled a deep breath. He could still smell the scent of Amy's shampoo and body wash that lingered in the warm moist air. Get a hold of yourself Matt, he lectured himself as he stood up stripped off his boxers and got in the shower. After taking a quick shower Matt got out and started to get ready.

Meanwhile, well Matt was in the bathroom, Amy was getting dressed, but she kept getting distracted because if she didn't know better she would have sworn that Matt was looking at her in her towel when she came out of the bathroom like he wanted her. "Get over it Amy, you know he wasn't looking at you like that. He only looks at you like a sister and not a desirable woman," she told herself. Amy glanced at the clock and realized she only had 7 minutes if she was going to be on time to meet Trish. Not having time to dry her hair, she decided to just put it up in a ponytail. Just when she was grabbing her purse to leave the room, Matt came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Going somewhere this morning Amy."

"Yeah, I'm meeting Trish for breakfast then we're going shopping for some things for the wedding. How bout you? Any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting Adam, Jeff, Jay, and Chris later. Were going to go play paint ball and probably grab a late lunch."

"Well have fun, and don't get hurt." With that said Amy turned to leave but heard Matt call her name. "Um, Amy." "Yes, Matt," she answered with a quizzical look on her face. Just do it Matt, don't be a coward, he told himself. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight, since Caleb had to leave and your plans have now changed." "I would love to have dinner with you tonight," Amy said with a small smile on her face as she walked out the door. She still had the same small silly smile on her face when she entered the hotel restaurant a few minutes later to meet Trish.

"What's up with you," Trish asked as she got up to give Amy a quick hug.

"Nothing," Amy replied as she returned the hug and then sat down next to Trish and picked up her menu.

"Don't give me that. I know you to well and I know when you have something on your mind. Is it Caleb?" Before Trish could finish asking Amy about Caleb, the waitress came over to take their orders. When they were done ordering and had received their drinks, Trish went right back to her questioning. "Did you guys finally do the deed last night?" She asked as Amy was talking a sip of her orange juice. Amy was so shocked by the question, she started to choke on her juice and Trish had to reach across the table and pat her on the back When Amy could finally breathe again she cast Trish an evil look and asked, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"It's a perfectly reasonable question for one friend to ask another. Especially, if one friend knows that the other friends' boyfriend flew up to spend the weekend with her."

"Really, who is this friend your talking about. Do I know her?'

"Amyyyyyyyyyy," Trish cried. "Don't torture me."

"No Trish, Caleb and I didn't do the deed last night. As you so nicely put it. In fact we broke up last night."

"What? Oh my god honey, I'm sorry. Why didn't you call me? What did that bastard do?"

"It's okay Trish. Caleb didn't do anything. In fact I was the one who broke up with him."

"Why, Ames? I thought you really liked him and that things were starting to get serious between the two of you."

"I did like him and things were starting to move that way. That's why I had to break up with him."

"That doesn't make any sense. If you really liked him why would you end things with him?"

"I had to end things because I knew that their was no future in the relationship, and that it wouldn't be fair for me to lead him on and let him think we could be together, when I knew differently. I realized last night while we were dancing that I was tired of lying to myself. I'm not over Matt, I don't think I'll ever be over Matt, and it's not fair for me to keep seeing Caleb when I can't give my all. We talked about it and he was really sweet. He totally understood and he even said that he had guessed how I felt about Matt. He even encouraged me to tell Matt how I feel. In fact he made me promise to tell Matt exactly how I felt as soon as I saw him last night."

"Well did you? For goodness sakes woman, don't leave me in suspense. Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't. Don't give me that look Trish. I really wanted to. In fact my mind was made up to tell him, but when I got to the room he wasn't there. I thought he was out with one of the blondes because he said he was going to ask on of them to go to the movies with him since I couldn't. But it turns out he didn't go out with either of them. But the longer I had to wait, the more scared I got, until I finally talked myself out of telling him how I felt and went to bed. Plus I didn't want to be awake to see if Matt ever came back to the room or worse yet brought someone to the room thinking it would be empty because I was with Caleb."

"Did he ever come back to the room? And, if so was he alone?"

"Yeah he came back to the room and he was most definitely alone. He seemed really surprised to see me in the room and asked why I wasn't with Caleb."

"What did he say when you told him that you two had broken up?"

"He didn't say anything because I didn't tell him"

"Why the fuck not," Trish said rather loudly, not caring that people had turned to stare at the two women.

"Trish, keep your voice down, for goodness sakes," Amy scolded. "And, the reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't know how or what to tell him. Also, I didn't want him to feel sorry for me.'

"Amy, for someone so smart, you sure act like a dumb blonde sometimes. You should have told him. That would have been the perfect time for you to confess how you feel and then he could have told you he felt the same way."

"Trish your living in a dream world. Stuff like that only happens in the movies."

"Well if you didn't tell Matt how you felt about him and you broke up with Caleb last night why did you have such a silly smile on your face when you walked in here."

"Why, because I kissed Matt this morning and later tonight we're going to dinner together."

"What? How could you kiss him this morning if you didn't tell him how you felt last night?"

"Well, when I woke up this morning, Matt was lying in the other bed facing me and I couldn't help but look at him and admire how handsome he is. After watching him sleep for about 20 minutes I got up to take a shower but I couldn't resist the temptation to touch him so I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then ran into the bathroom before he could wake up and realize it was just me. But the funny thing is that when I came out of the bathroom this morning in my towel I could swear that he was looking at me the way he would someone whom he found desirable. And then right before I left the room to come meet you he asked me if I would like to have dinner with him tonight. I know he only meant it as a friend and not a date."

"How do you know he meant like a friend and not a real date? Did you ask him?"

"I don't have to ask him, I just know. I'm not his type. He doesn't go for the plain punky tomboy type like myself. He goes for the beautiful blonde bombshell type like you, Stacey and Torrie."

"God, Amy, you make me so made sometimes. When are you going to stop putting yourself down so much and realize just how gorgeous you really are. You're beautiful both inside and out, and your not scared to be different, which makes you even more stunning. You need to get it through your thick head that Matt or any guy for that matter would be lucky to have you. You need to start thinking positively and believing that you are worthy of being loved for yourself and don't need to change who you are. Now that, that little lecture is over, tell me what are you going to wear on your date tonight."

"I told you it's not a...." Amy started to say but was cut off my Trish.

"What did I just say about thinking positively? He didn't say it wasn't a date and until he does, which I don't think he will, we are treating it as such. Now, what are you going to wear?

"I hadn't really given it much thought. I just wear something that I brought with me."

"You mean something he's already seen you in. I don't think so. Tonight we wanna knock his socks off. You like to think he only looks at you like a kid sister, well tonight we're gonna change that. Tonight we are gonna make sure that he sits up and takes notice of the desirable women that you are. So that means that while we're at the mall you're going to get a whole new sexy outfit." With that said Trish picked up her fork and started eating her breakfast that arrived while her and Amy had been talking. After they finished and payed the bill they got into Amy's rental car and drove to the Mall, where the spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for things for the wedding and the perfect new sexy outfit for Amy's date with Matt that night.

  
  


Meanwhile, Matt decided to hang out in the room until it was time to meet the guys. As he was just kicking it in the room his thoughts kept wondering back to Amy. How glad he had been to find her in the room last night when he got back and how happy he was that Caleb had, had to leave. What an idiot that guy was, thought Matt. If he was dating Amy and had the chance to spend a whole weekend with her uninterrupted, he wouldn't let some problem from work pull him away. He would rather risk getting fired then leave Amy alone by herself. He also kept thinking about how gorgeous she had looked this morning standing there in her towel at the bathroom door. Matt was so got up in his day dream about Amy he lost track of time was finally pulled out of his fantasy by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello," he answered.

"Where the hell you at? We're all in the lobby waiting for you," he heard Adam say.

"I just on my way down," he said hanging up the phone and exiting the room. When he got to the lobby he noticed the guys standing around waiting for him, including Jeff who was always notorious late and usually the last one to arrive.

"What happen? You fall back asleep?" Jay asked

"No, I was just thinking about some things."

"Well, if your done thinkin' Eienstein, do you mind if we leave now? I wanna go beat all you assclowns at some paint ball," Chris said all cocky. 

"Yeah whatever. We'll see who gets their asses beat at paint ball," Jeff said.

"Last one to the car has to buy lunch," Jay yelled as he pushed Adam out of the way and bolted for the door with everyone else following.

"Looks you're buying Adam," everyone said as they piled into Jeff's rented Escalade.

"Hey, no far. Jay cheated, he should be the one to have to buy lunch."

"Sorry, all's fair in lunch and paint ball," Jay responded.

"Dude, that doesn't even make sense," Jeff laughed. Everyone continued to joke around until they reached the paint ball range. They played paint ball for over three hours and there was no clear cut winner, they all pretty much got their asses beat equally. They finally stopped playing after they all got really hungry.

"Where should we go to eat?"

"Well, since it's Adam treat I vote for Outback," Chris said

"Yeah, that sounds good," everyone agreed. So Jeff drove to the nearest Outback restaurant he could find. On the way everybody except for Matt started joking around again. He was to busy thinking about his "date" with Amy later that night. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, they were shown to a private dinning room so that they could enjoy their meal in peace and not worry about being disturbed by any fans.

"Hey, Matt, what's up? You've been awfully quiet since we left the pain ball range. Anything wrong?" Jeff asked, concerned about his brother.

"No, nothings wrong. I just have a lot of thoughts on my mind right now."

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Inquired Adam.

"Not really."

"Aw, come on man. If you can't talk to your best friends about your problems who are you gonna talk to," Jay replied.

"How do you know there's a problem?"

"Man, we've known you so long, we can read you like a book. So come on fess up. Tell us what's on your mind because you know we'll just keep bugging you until you do," said Chris.

"Okay, okay. It's about a girl."

"Any one we know?"

"Yeah, it's Amy."

"What about Amy? Is something wrong with her?"

"No, she's fine. It's just that I've seem to have fallen for, not that she cares really, she only likes me as a brother and besides she's dating Caleb now."

"Chris you owe me $50 bucks," Jeff said.

"Yeah, Jay. You owe me $50 bucks too," Adam said. "We told you guys he loved her, but you didn't want to believe us. So pay up.

"What the hell. You guys took bets on whether I liked Amy or not."

"Not liked, loved. And, you bet your ass we did. It was a sure bet. We couldn't loose."

"Anyways, what's the problem?" Chris asked after he gave Jeff his $50 bucks

"They problem is that she's with Caleb now and only thinks of me as a brother."

"Dude, you have to be blind. There is no way that Amy only thinks of you as a brother. I've seen the way she looks at you, and believe me it's not the way Jeff looks at you. She looks at you with passion and hunger."

"You guys don't know what you're talking about. She doesn't look at me like that. Besides she's dating Caleb now."

"They haven't been dating long have they?" "Are they engaged?" "Has she said that she's in love with him yet?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"No, to all your question. But I don't see what that has to do with anything?"

"Well, if the answer to all those questions was no, then that means that you still have a chance. She hasn't been dating Caleb for very long and from the look and sound of things I don't think it's a very serious relationship yet," Adam stated.

"Well, that's were your wrong. I think it's starting to get really serious. He flew up here just to spend the weekend with her."

"Is she with him know?"

"No, he had an emergency at work and had to leave."

"So he's gone?"

"Yeah, that's just what I said."

"Well, here's your chance. If he's that dumb that he's gonna leave Amy because something came up at work then he doesn't deserve her."

"You really think I should go for it"

"Duh, what do you think we've been sitting here telling you do to for the last twenty minutes?"

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Well, I sort of, kind of already did?"

"What?" All four guys asked in unison.

"Well, this morning, before she left to meet Trish, I asked her if she wanted to have dinner with me tonight and she said yes."

"Hey good for you Matt," Jay congratulated.

"Yeah, way to go bro," Jeff replied.

"So where are you gonna take her?" Both Adam and Chris asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it. Any suggestions?" Right then the waiter showed up with their orders and as they ate talked about where Matt should take Amy for their first unofficial "date".

  
  


A/N : Well that's it for now........hoped you liked the story......please review and let me know what you think........next chapter find out what happens on the date and if Matt and Amy confess how they feel


	5. part 5

Friends then Lovers part 5

  
  


Disclaimer :The only person I own is Caleb everyone else owns themselves and Vince owns the WWE

Summary : After seeing how happy Jeff and Trish our now that they took their relationship from friends to lovers Matt wonders if the same might be possible for him and Amy.

  
  


A/N : Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but between school and getting sick it's been hard to find time to sit down and write........but to make up for taking so long I've decided to post two chapters this time instead of the usual on.......anyways on to the story, hope you like and think it was worth the wait...........

  
  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


After spending the whole afternoon at the mall shopping for things for Trish and Jeff's wedding and looking for the perfect outfit for Amy to wear to knock Matt's socks off with, Trish talked Amy into getting her hair done. When they finished at the salon, it was 6:30 and they started back to the hotel.

"How you feeling hun? You've been awfully quiet since we left the hair place."

"I'm really starting to get nervous Trish. What if this was all just a big mistake. I mean look at me. Who I'm trying to fool? Just because I buy a sexy new outfit and get my hair done, doesn't mean Matt is suddenly gonna wake up and take notice of me as a women, and it sure as hell doesn't mean he's going to take one look at me and confess undying love. He's had over four years to do that, and he hasn't. I think I've just got to face the fact that to Matt I'll always be the younger sister him and Jeff never had."

As Trish was listening to Amy talk she kept getting madder and madder, until she finally pulled over on the side of the road.

"Trish, why are we stop........" Amy never got to finish what she was going to say because Trish cut her off.

"Amy Christine Dumas, I am so sick and tired of you always putting yourself down," Trish yelled. "I thought we settled this at breakfast, your gorgeous, and Matt doesn't think of you like a little sister. And, so what if he's never said he's in love with you, neither have you. Maybe he's just as scared of being rejected as you are, and maybe he thinks that you only think of him as a brother. Ever thought of that?" With that said Trish started the car back up and drove to the hotel, leaving Amy to think over what she had just said in quiet.

When they reached the hotel and Trish had found a parking spot, Amy suddenly reached over and gave Trish a hug.

"What was that for?" She asked surprised.

"For being the best friend any girl could ever ask for. And, for always believing in me, even when I don't believe in myself," she said with tears in her eyes.'

"Oh honey," said Trish tearfully, as she returned the hug. 

"Okay, enough of this girly crying. You need to go get ready for your date with the man of your dream, and I need to go see my dream guy. It's way to many hours since I've felt his arms around me," Trish stated as her and Amy left the car and made there way into the hotel, and to the elevator.

"Your so lucky to have found Jeff, I just wish....." Again she was cut off by Trish.

"Don't even say it. You'll be just as lucky with Matt, soon."

"How can you be so sure, when I'm not."

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you. And it's exactly the same way I used to look at Jeff before we got together." By this time the elevator had made it's way to their floor and the girls got out and starting walking to Amy and Matt's room.

"Have fun tonight. And remember to breathe," Trish said as she gave Amy a quick hug and left to go to hers and Jeff's room down the hall.

  


When Amy entered the room she was expecting to find Matt already there waiting for her, but the room was empty.

"I wonder where he's at," she said to herself as she set her new purchases down on the bed. "We were supposed to meet here, weren't we?" Just as Amy was getting ready to call Matt on her cell she noticed the message light blinking on the hotel phone. He's probably calling to cancel and say he's found a "real" date for himself tonight, she thought pessimistically as she waited for the message to play. But what she heard on the message, truly surprised.

"Hey, Amy. This is Matt. I was just calling to let you know that I'll pick you up for our date tonight at 8:00. I heard of this new restaurant/club that just opened, that's supposed to be really terrific, so I made us reservations for 8:30. I hope you feel up to a nice dinner and a little dancing I'm really looking forward to spending tonight with you and can't wait to see," with that said Matt hung up the phone.

  


"Oh my god, he called it a date," Amy said with a huge smile on her face. But that smile soon faded when she noticed that it was already 7:25 pm and Matt had said he would be there at 8:00. Matt was always on time, so that didn't leave her much time to get ready. Luckily her hair was already done, so she put a shower cap on and rinsed off really quickly in the shower. She would have preferred a bath, but oh well. After drying off and putting on her favorite peaches and cream scented body lotion, Amy did her make-up. After she finished her make-up she got dressed in the new outfit she had purchased with Trish at the mall. The new outfit consisted of a beautiful matching french silk and lace strapless bra and thong in red, to match the new sexy red dress. The dress was halter style with a short, but not to short, flowey skirt that had a slit that would show off her legs when she walked. The dress was completely different than any other dress she had ever worn or owned, she just hoped that Matt liked it. Amy chose not to wear any stockings, and finished the outfit with the new red stiletto heels she and Trish had found. She was just finishing putting on her the matching necklace and bracelet, that Matt had given her that year for her birthday, when there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and realized it was 8:00 pm on the dot. Before she opened the door, she took a calming deep breadth, and sent a silent prayer, skywards, that everything would go okay.

  


As Matt waited for Amy to open the door, he thought about everything that him and the guys had talked about today. They all thought that he should tell Amy how he truly felt about her. They were convinced that she felt the same way, and that her and Caleb weren't that serious. Matt wasn't to sure, but had decided to take their advice, well at least some of their advice. He had decide to let Amy know that he liked her and wanted to date her, for real. He wouldn't tell her he was in love with her yet, incase she didn't feel the same way. Matt was pulled out of musings, by the door opening, and what he saw standing before him, truly took his breadth away. Amy was gorgeous. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was a vision in red.

  


As Amy opened the door, she was taken in with what Matt was wearing. He had on a nice black suit with a blue shirt and matching tie. He looked so handsome. Amy couldn't help but also notice, that Matt had a really strange look on his face and that he hadn't said a word to her yet. She started to feel insecure and nervous again.

  


"What's wrong? You don't like it? I'll go change," she was saying, as she was starting to turn around, but was stopped by Matt's hand on her arm.

"No don't change. You look so gorgeous. Utterly, and completely beautiful. The reason it took me so long to say anything was because you took my breadth away," Matt said softly.

"Oh Matt," she whispered. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"You like nice yourself. Very handsome."

"What this old thing?" He joked, while trying his hardest not to blush. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag and coat."

"Wait, I almost forgot. These are for you," Matt said as he pulled out the dozen red roses, he had been holding behind his back, and handed them to her.

"They're so pretty," she said as she took them from him and inhaled their rich fragrance. "Thank you. Let me just put them in water before we leave," she said. Before she went to the bathroom to get some water she impulsively reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

  


"Ready to go," he asked after she came back into the room. He was still reeling from the fact that she had kissed, sure it was on only on the cheek, and she had done millions of times in the past, but there had been something different about this time.

"Yeah, let's go," Amy said as she started to open the door, but Matt took it from her and held it for her instead. Out in the hall way while they waited for the elevator, Matt took Amy's hand in his and just held it. This made her so happy. Maybe Trish was right, after all, she thought. I can't believe she's letting me hold her hand, maybe the guys were right, after all, he thought. Matt and Amy remained lost in their reflections, the whole trip down in the elevator and on the walk to Matt's rental car. Once they reached the car, Matt was reluctant to give up Amy's hand, but had to so he could open the door for her. He helped her into the car and then pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He then went around to the drivers side and got in. Before he started the car he looked over at Amy, and saw her staring at him with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled softly. Embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him.

  


They made the drive to the restaurant in silence. Both feeling a little awkward and not knowing what to say to the other. When they reached the restaurant, it was fairly crowded, and not wanting to waist any second of valuable time with Amy looking for a parking space, Matt used the valet service. After turning the keys over to the Valet, Matt went around to Amy's side, and helped her out of the car. Needing to feel close to her again, Matt kept a hold of her hand. Not that she was going to object, because she needed to feel that same closeness again too. As they walked into the restaurant, they first went to the coat check room, and then to the hostess, who was seating people.

  


"Can I help you sir?" She asked.

"Yeah, Matt Hardy, party of two. I have a dinner reservation for 8:30 pm."

"Right this way," she said, after confirming that he did indeed have a reservation. She then led them into the restaurant and showed them to their table, which was on the second floor, overlooking the dance floor of the club.

  


"Oh my god, Matt. This is so nice. How did you ever here of this place?" She asked, once they were seated and the hostess had left.

"Well, I can't take all the credit for this place. In fact, I'm not even sure if I can take any credit for this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after we finished paint ball this afternoon, and were having lunch at Outback, I told the guys that I really wanted to take you someplace special tonight, but didn't know where. So we all started brain storming, and somehow this place was decided on. But, for the life of me I can't remember who first suggested it. I wanna lie and say it was me, but I can't," he laughed.

"Oh well. Who ever suggested it, I'm glad they did, because it's absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you like it." Just then the waiter came by and asked if they were ready to order, they needed a few minutes to look at the menu, so they gave him their drink order and said they would order when he came back. After looking at the menu, Matt decided on the filet mingon, and Amy the lobster, even though she wasn't a vegetarian anymore, she still didn't eat a lot of meat. Once the waiter took their order and they waited for their food to come, they started to talk about little mundane things. Matt asked how the shopping trip went and if they found everything they were looking for. And, Amy asked him about his afternoon with the guys and how paint ball went. After their food arrived they become silent as they ate. Neither one, not quite knowing what to say to the other, and not wanting to ruin anything.

  


"How's your food?" Matt finally asked, breaking the silence after 10 minutes.

"It's good. How bout yours? I have to admit it looks and smells good. Makes me wish I had ordered that instead."

"Here, try it," Matt said, as he offered her a small taste with his fork. As Amy went to take the fork from his hand, Matt shook his head and pulled the fork back. "Let me," he said, as he brought the fork to her mouth, so he could feed her himself. All Amy could do was watch him with wide eyes as she opened her mouth to except. There was just something so incredibly intimate about Matt wanting to feed her himself, that she couldn't refuse.

"How was that?" He asked. "Good?"

Amy closed her eyes to savor the small taste. "Very, yummy," she said with her eyes closed.

Matt watched as she licked her lips to try and get some more of the taste, and he wanted to kiss her so badly, that he started to reach across the table but just then the waiter came by and asked if they were finished, and the moment was lost. Both agreed that they were through, and the waiter cleared their plates away and asked if they wanted to have dessert.

  


"Do you want dessert Amy?"

"Not right, I'm stuffed, but you go ahead if you want"

"No, I'm good too. Thank you," he told the waiter. 

  


After the waiter left, both became silent again. After a couple minutes of silence, Matt took Amy's hand in his. " If your tired we can go," he said. "But, if not wanna go down to the club now?" He asked, hoping that she would say yes, so that he could have the chance to hold her in his arms while they danced.

When Amy heard the first part of Matt's question she started to get upset, she didn't want the night to end yet, but then he continued and asked if she wanted to go to the club. Which she did, with all her heart. She wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her. "I would love to go to the club now," she said with heart stopping smile on her face. As she started to get up from the table, Matt was still holding her hand, so he helped and then he did what she had been hoping he would do all evening. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to his side, they stayed this way as they walked downstairs and found a small table near the dance floor. After pulling the chair out for Amy to sit, Matt took the seat across from her and reached for her hand again. They just their staring into each others eyes for what felt like forever..................


	6. part 6

Friends then Lovers part 6

  
  


As they stared into each others eyes they were completely oblivious to everything that was going on around them.

"Amy, I've known you for what seems like forever, but tonight it's like I'm truly seeing you for the first time," Matt revealed.

"I know exactly what you mean," she whispered back. Not wanting to speak to loudly, in fear that if this was dream, she would suddenly wake up and be empty and alone again. Needing to know this wasn't a dream, and to feel his arms around her Amy was just going to ask Matt to dance, but he beat her to the punch.

  


"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to dance with you."

  


Just as they walked out on to the dance floor and Matt was taking Amy in his arms, a new song begin.

/_I must be crazy now ; Maybe I dream to much ; But when I think of you ; I long to feel _

_ your touch/_

_ /To whisper in your ear ; Words that are old as time ; Words only you would hear; If only_

_ you were mine/_

As Amy was resting her head on Matt's shoulder, she got tears in her eyes, because this song

was hitting close to home. It was like whoever wrote it, had read her thoughts.

  


_/I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you ; Should've made my move when_

_ you looked in my eyes ; 'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do ; And_

_ I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side_/

/_I love you, please say ; You love me too, these three words ; They could change our lives_

_ forever ; And I promise you that we will always be together ; Till the end of time_/

  


As Matt heard the words to the song, he clutched Amy tighter to him, because just like Amy, this song was hitting close to home. He did wish that he had said something to her about his feelings when they first met, maybe then they would be together now and saying I love you to each other.

  


_/So today, I finally find the courage deep inside ; Just to walk right up to your door ;_

_ But my body can't move when I finally get to it ; Just like a thousand times before/ _

  


Amy clung even tighter to Matt, because she knew exactly what it was the singer was singing about. She couldn't count how many times she had come so close to telling him how she felt, only to chicken out at the last second. To scared of being rejected.

  


_/Then without a word he handed me this letter ; Read I hope this finds the way into your _

_ heart, it said/_

_ /I love you, please say ; You love me too, these three words ; They could change our lives_

_ forever ; And I promise you that we will always be together ; Till the end of time/_

Matt wished it were that simple. If only he could give her a letter explaining how he felt and asking if she felt the same way towards him.

  


/_Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah ; And maybe I, I need a little care ; And maybe I_

_ and maybe you, maybe you ; Oh you need somebody just to hold you ; If you do, just_

_ reach out and I'll be there/_

_ /I love you, please say ; You love me too ; Please say you love me too ; Till the end of _

_ time ; These three words ; They could change_ _our lives forever ; And I promise you that_

_ we will always be together/_

  


Please just listen to the words Matt, Amy thought. They are saying everything that I want to say to you, but can never find the courage to. All I need is your love and caring, and all I want to do is love and hold you. All you have to do is reach for me, and I'm there for you always.

  


_/Oh, I love you ; Please say you love me too ; Please, please ; Say you love me too ; Till_

_ the end of time/_

Matt was still holding Amy close, but he started to pull away a bit. He needed to look in her eyes and see if she was being affected the same way by this song as he was. 

  


_/My baby ; Together, together, forever ; Till the end of time ; I love you ; I will be your_

_ light ; Shining bright ; Shining through your eyes ; My baby/_

  


As the last strains of the song faded away, Amy looked up into Matt's eyes, she could swear that she saw love reflecting in his eyes for her, the same way she was sure that her love was reflecting in her eyes for him.

"Amy....." Matt started to say, but she stopped him by putting her hand over his mouth. She didn't want to talk. "Shh," she whispered as she started to pull him close for a kiss. But, that kiss never came, because just before their lips touched, someone called out their names and slapped them on the shoulders.

  


"Yo, Matt, Amy, what are you guys doing here?" They heard the familiar voice of Andrew, call out.

  


Pulled out of their own private world, it took a few seconds for either of them to respond. Matt was the first to recover. "Um, nothing," he said. "We just finished dinner and felt like dancing," Matt said, finally noticing that Andrew wasn't alone. With him were, Stacey, Torrie, Lisa Marie, Nora, Jackie, Dawn Marie, Rob, Scott, Randy, Charlie, Chavo, and Peter. "What are you guys doing here?"

  


"Same thing you are. We were bored and wanted to get out and dance, and we heard this was a really kick ass club. So we decided to check it out. Hey, mind if we join you guys?"

"Well, we've got a really small table..........." he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Amy jumped in. "Yeah, sure, of course you can join us. The more the merrier right," she said, finally regaining her thoughts. "But, Amy," Matt whispered and again she interrupted him. "But nothing Matt, there are friends. Why don't you go help Andrew look for a bigger table, while I go to the ladies room, okay?" She quickly went back to the table and grabbed her purse and ran to the ladies room, without giving him the chance to reply.

  


Once she got to the ladies room, she took a tissue out of her purse and wiped her eyes. "Damn it, why the hell did this have to happen now," she said to herself. "Why couldn't they have waited just 10 minutes more, when everything would have been perfect. We would have kissed and I could have told him how much I loved him, and I'm pretty sure he would have said it back. I sweat that I could see love in his eyes when he looked at me, when the song was over. But, then they all had to show up and ruin the moment. Damn it." Calm down, Amy, nothings ruined, things are only delayed a bit, she thought to herself. You guys are sharing room, there will be plenty of time for talking later and other stuff. Amy didn't realize just how long she was in the restroom, but when she finally made her way out she was shocked to see Matt dancing with Stacey. It looked like he was holding her, the same way he had just been holding her.

  


As Matt was waiting for Amy to get out of the ladies room, he did help Andrew find a bigger table, that all the wrestlers could fit at. What the hell's taking her so long, he thought. And, why did she run off so quickly like that. And why the hell did Andrew have to choose that particular moment in time to interrupt us. Just a few minutes more and we would have kissed and then I could have told her, how I felt about her, and I pretty sure she would have said she felt the same way. Because, I swear that I saw love in her eyes when she looked at me at the end of the song. Don't sweat it Matt, he thought, you guys are sharing a room, and there will be plenty of time later for you to tell her how you feel. Realizing that Amy had been gone a long time, and starting to get worried he was on his way to look for her, when Stacey pulled him out on to the dance floor, saying that no one wanted to dance with her. He was trying to get away from her, so he could go look for Amy, but that was easier said than done. 

  


"Stupid me, I should have known it was to good to be true," she said. "I mean, who was trying to kid, thinking that he had feelings for me. As soon as I leave he right there on the dance floor with one of the blondes. His type of woman." Feeling suddenly ill, Amy had to leave the club, the only problem was that she had come with Matt, and it certainly didn't look like he wanted to be leaving any time soon. Besides, she couldn't be around him right now, it just hurt to much. Amy didn't even have her cell phone with her, because she hadn't wanted anything to ruin this date, so she had left back at the hotel, so she made her way to the bar to ask the bartender to call her cab. The cab coming said it would probably be about an hours wait, and not wanting to wait that long and watch Matt flirt and dance with the blondes, Amy was trying to figure out what to do, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

  


"Amy, what's wrong? Why are you trying to get a cab?" Nora asked.

"Hey, Nora. I just don't feel good all of a sudden, and I want to go back to the hotel and lay down. But, the problem is I came with Matt, and it looks like he's not ready to leave yet."

"Well, I'll give you a ride back, if you want?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from all the fun."

"It's no problem. I wouldn't have offered, if I didn't want to leave myself. This isn't exactly my cup of tea, but I didn't want to be rude when they asked me to come. Let's go say bye to everyone and I'll grab my purse and then we can leave."

"Okay, and thanks," with that said, both women made their way back to the large group of wrestlers and said their goodbyes. By this time Matt had finally been able to get away from Stacey, and he too had made his way back to group to see if they knew where Amy was. Needless, to say he was shocked to see Amy getting ready to leave with Nora,

"Amy, what's going on? Why are leaving with Nora?" He asked concernedly.

"I'm not feeling well, all of a sudden, and Nora offered to drive me back," she said. Her voice having lost all traces of warmth from earlier. "It looked like you were having such a good time, that I didn't want to disturb you."

"Amy, what are you talking about. You wouldn't have been disturbing me. We came here together, and if your not feeling well, I want to take you back to the hotel and back sure your okay."

"Don't worry about it Matt. I'll be fine, and besides, I don't want to take you away from your little playmate. You guys looked really cozy, out there on the dance floor together."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have a little playmate, I came here with you."

"Save your breath, Matt. I saw you dancing with Stacey."

"No what you saw was Stacey trying to dance with me, and me trying my hardest to get away." 

"I know what I say." Just then Nora came back and said she was ready to leave. 

"Okay, so am I," she said, and started to turn away from Matt, but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Amy don't leave like this. We need to talk. If you really want to go, I'll take you."

"No, we have nothing to talk about. I'm gonna go with Nora and you can stay here and have fun," with that said she pulled her arm from his grip and walked out of the club behind Nora.

  
  
  


A/N : The song is "I Love You" by Celine Dion, I hope you guys enjoyed these two chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think......Don't worry their will eventually be a happy ending but I have to stretch out the drama so that Trish and Jeff and maybe some other friends can play match maker......next chapters should be up soon......thanks ; )

  



	7. part 7

  


Friends then Lovers part 7

  
  


Disclaimer : You know the drill by now, I own no one they own themselves, though Matt does belong to Amy, (lucky, lucky, girl), and Vince owns the WWE

  


#########################################

  


What the Hell just happened, Matt thought to himself, dumbfounded. One minute she's in my arms, where I've always wanted her to be, and we're about to kiss, then we get interrupted and she runs to the bathroom, and when I find her again, she's leaving with Nora, and acting like nothing happened between us. It just, doesn't make sense. Needing to talk to Amy, and figure out what had gone wrong, Matt made his way over to the group of wrestlers and made his goodbyes. He then left the club and headed back to the hotel to talk to Amy.

  


Amy was really quite on the car ride back to the hotel. Nora wanted to ask her friend, what was wrong with her, but didn't want to seem nosy. When they pulled into the hotel, Amy finally spoke.

  


"Nora, who are you rooming with tonight?"

"No one, this time. Why?"

"Because, I'm supposed to be staying with Matt, and I just can't," she didn't finish the sentence before the tears she had been holding back, since she first spotted Matt on the dance floor with Stacey, began to fall.

  


"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Nora asked as she parked the car and then put her arms around her friends' shoulder. Amy didn't say anything for a few minutes and Nora just let her cry on her shoulder. When the tears finally started to dry up, Amy pulled away from Nora, embarrassed.

"I don't wanna really talk about it right now. If that's okay."

"That's fine, but whenever you do want to talk, I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Now can I stay with you tonight."

"Of course you can sweetie," Nora said as she and Amy entered the hotel and made their way to the elevator. Nora's room was a couple of floors above Amy's, so when they reached Amy's floor Nora gave her the extra key so she could let herself into the room after she got her things.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting your things?"

"No, but thank you. I didn't bring a lot of stuff, so you go up to the room and I'll be right up."

"Okay, call if you do," with that said Nora continued up too, her room and Amy went to get her things. She had only been in the room a few minutes when Matt came back.

  


"Amy, thank god you're here," Matt started to say, but stopped when he noticed that she was packing. "Where are you going?"

"I've decided to stay with Nora tonight. She doesn't have a roommate and said it would be okay."

"Why?"

"It just makes the most sense."

"The most sense for whom, Amy? Certainly not me, that's for sure."

"Okay, for me then, Matt. Look. I really don't want to talk about this now. I just want to go to Nora's room and get some rest, I'm really, really tired."

"Amy we need to talk about what happened tonight."

"Matt, nothing happened tonight," Amy said sadly.

"Bull, Amy. Something very definite happened tonight, and you and I both know it. The only thing I don't know is why you left like you did, and why you're now packing and moving to Nora's room. I thought we were having a really great time tonight and moving our relationship forward, and then all of a sudden we get interrupted, you go to the restroom and when I next find you you're leaving with Nora and saying something about not wanting to disturb me and my little playmate, Stacey. Amy, like I tried to tell you at the restaurant, Stacey was trying to dance with me, and I was trying my damnedest to get away from her so I could go and look for you."

"Matt, I told you, I don't want to talk about this now," she said as she picked up her suitcase and headed for the door. Before she got there, Matt reached out a hand and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Amy, why?"

"Because, there is nothing to discuss."

"Amy, stop saying that."

"Matt, it's the truth. Nothing could've happened tonight because I'm with Caleb," with that said Matt dropped her arm and she left the room. She only made it as far as the elevator, before the tears started to fall again. God, she hated to lie to Matt, and to use Caleb, since they were broken up, but it was the only way she could think of to get him to let her go without further questioning. She couldn't deal with that right now, not when her heart was breaking. Just when it seemed, all her dreams were about to come true, cruel reality had to rear its ugly head. Seeing Matt dancing with Stacey had just served to remind her that she wasn't his type and he was probably only there with her because he felt sorry for her. After wiping her eyes, Amy made her way to Nora's room and let herself in. 

  


Nora looked up as she heard the door to the room start to open, "Hey, Amy, wanna order a movie," she started to say but stopped when she saw her friends red-rimmed eyes. 

"What's wrong?" She asked as she went to help Amy with her bags.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. I know something is wrong with you. This is the second time in less than an hour that you've been crying. And, you never cry. You're not that type of girl."

"Well, if I'm not that the type of girl that cries, what type am I? The big bad tomboy type, to tough to cry, not girlie or pretty enough to cry, unlike Stacey or Torrie."

"Oh sweetie, that's not what I meant. I just meant that you usually just keep everything inside and not let the rest of the world know what you're going through. I never want to hear you say that you're not pretty of girlie enough. Because you are, your 10 times the woman that Stacey or Torrie ever could be. You're smart, gorgeous and daring. You're everything they wish they could be," Nora said as she lead Amy over to one of the beds and made her sit down. She then put her bags in the closet. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong, or do I have to beat it out of you," she said jokingly. Which caused Amy to smile, just the reaction she was hoping for.

Amy needed someone to talk to, and Trish was with Jeff, so she poured her heart out to Nora. She told her about how she had been in love with Matt, almost since she had met him, she told her how she had kept her feelings to herself, because Matt only saw her as a kid sister, and for fear of rejection. She told her how she was determined once and for all to get over him, and had started dating Caleb a few months ago, but that it didn't do any good, and how they broke up a couple of days ago. She explained about Matt asking her to dinner and even bringing her roses, and how they had been having such a good time tonight, and how she started to believe that Matt might have the same feelings for her that she did for him, but how that all changed when everybody showed up and she got scared and went to the bathroom, and when she came back Matt was dancing with Stacey. That's when she realized that she had only been kidding herself, seeing Stacey with Matt, only reinforced the fact that she wasn't Matt's type and never would be.

Nora tried to explain how wrong she was and tried to convince her to go talk to Matt and sort things out, but she refused, her mind was made up, and there was no changing it. She was one stubborn person. Before Nora could say anything else, Amy got ready for bed and then laid down and tried to sleep. It wasn't easy, but eventually she fell into a restless sleep. Nora watched Amy tossing and turning and decided to talk to Trish tomorrow about how to get Matt and Amy together, it was time that Amy got a little happiness in her life, and she was quite sure that Matt didn't think of Amy as a little sister.

  


*********************

  


After Amy left the room, Matt just stood there with tears rolling down his cheeks, he didn't bother wiping them away. He couldn't. He was to heart broken. Eventually, Matt sank down on the bed with his head in his hands. God, how could I have been so stupid, he thought. Of course tonight didn't mean anything. It couldn't, not when Amy was still dating Caleb and because she only thought of him as a brother. Matt sat there for a few minutes, and then decided to leave the room. He couldn't stay in the room that he was supposed to be sharing with Amy. It just hurt too much. He had been hoping that after tonight, he and Amy would be sharing one bed, not that he had expected them to make love so soon, but he had just wanted to hold her in his arms for the night, to listen to her heart beat as he slept, and wake up in the morning knowing she was there and she was his. He didn't want to drive anywhere, so he went down to the hotel bar, hoping to avoid the fans and his friends. He just wanted to drown his sorrows and forget that this day ever happened. It seemed like fate was once again playing with Matt, because when he entered the bar he found Jay, Adam, and Chris already there. He tried to sneak back out without them noticing him, but that didn't work. He made his way over to the guys and order a beer. Needless, to say the guys were totally surprised to see Matt in the bar. They hadn't expected to see him until tomorrow at the earliest. 

  


"Hey, Romeo. You wear Amy out already?" Chris joked. Jay and Adam started to laugh also but stopped when they saw the look on Matt's face.

"Matt, what's wrong?" Jay asked.

Needing to talk to someone about what had happened tonight, Matt told the three guys everything that had happen from the time he picked up Amy at the hotel, and gave her the red roses, to there almost kiss on the dance floor, to her running to the bathroom when they got interrupted, and her coming back and saying something about not wanting to disturb him and his 'little playmate' Stacey, and then leaving with Nora. He told them about how when he got to the hotel he found her packing so she could stay with Nora, and how she said that tonight didn't mean anything because she was still with Caleb. As Matt was recounting the story, he forgot about the beer he had ordered. After he finished the story, Matt excused himself to go to the restroom. When he was there Chris, Jay and Adam, started to talk amongst themselves. What Matt had just told them didn't make any sense, Amy wasn't the kind of girl, that would lead Matt on if she was really serious about this Caleb guy. And, it was fairly obvious, just by looking in Amy's eyes, that she loved Matt just as much as he loved her. They then decided to do everything in there power to get Matt and Amy together, because both deserved to find happiness. They also decided to enlist the help of Matt's brother Jeff and Trish, who was Amy's best friend. When Matt came back to the table, he was really drained and tired, but he didn't want to go back to an empty room, so Chris said that he could room with him since he wasn't sharing tonight. In the room, Matt also had a hard time falling asleep, when he did, it was a fitful sleep, with lots of tossing and turning just like Amy.

  


######################

  


The next morning, both Matt and Amy were too tired to go to breakfast so they stayed behind in their respective rooms while their new roommates when down. Nora entered the hotel restaurant looking for Trish. Jay, Adam, and Chris entered from the other side, also looking for Jeff and Trish, all four of them spotted the happy couple, sitting in a corner booth, at the same time and all made their way over to the table. As all four approached, Jeff and Trish looked up and were surprised to see the small group of wrestlers descending on them.

  


"Hey guy, what are you all doing here?" Trish asked with a smile on her face.

Nora was the first to speak. " I don't know what these guys are doing here," she said pointing to Jay, Adam, and Chris. "But, I need to talk to you about Amy." 

Before Trish could answer, Chris butted in. "I think we might all be here about the same thing. We came to talk to you guys about Matt."

"What about Matt and Amy? Did something happen last night?"

"Well it depends on your definition of 'something'."

"Why don't you guys all sit down and explain to us what the hell you're talking about?"

  


All four sat down and begun to relate the details of last night, as best as they knew them. Chris, Adam, and Jay explained what Matt had told them and Nora filled the group in on what Amy had told her, even about her break up with Caleb. Trish and Jeff just sat there silently, listening to the story.

  


"Why would Amy lie to Matt about still being with Caleb, if she's been in love with him forever?" Adam asked perplexed.

"She only said that, to save face," Nora said.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense, if your Amy."

"How do you figure?"

"Well in Amy's head, she's convinced that Matt only see's her as a little sister, and not a desirable women. She doesn't think she's pretty enough for him."

"Well that's just plain stupid. The woman is absolutely gorgeous," Jay said and the other three guys nodded their agreement.

"Well, we all know that, and Matt knows that, but Amy doesn't know that. She was always the tomboy growing up and everyone always treated her as one of the guys that, that is now how she sees herself. And, last night when she came back from the restroom and saw Matt with Stacey, it probably brought back all her insecurities about not being pretty enough or girlie enough for Matt. She is absolutely convinced that Stacey or Torrie is exactly the type of girl that Matt is interested in. The cookie cutter blond, barbie, bombshell type. When we all know that nothing could be further from the truth. Amy is exactly Matt's type."

  


"Well, what are we going to do to get them together?" Adam asked.

"We should tell Matt that Amy lied, and that she's not still with Caleb," Jay said.

"No," both Nora and Trish said at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not our secret to tell."

"But, that would make things so much more easier. It would clear the way for them to be together."

"No," the two girls said again.

"Well, then how are we going to get them together, if we won't let us tell Matt the truth?"

Both Nora and Trish looked at each other with identical sly little grins on their faces. "We set them up," they said together. Everybody then put their heads together to come up with a plan on how to get Matt and Amy to finally confess their feelings to each other. Operation Love was now under way.

  
  


A/N : Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I was having a hard time writing it........I know what I wanted to happen, but every time I sat down to write it, it just didn't come out right.......I finally decided to stick with this version, hope you like.........next chapter the plotting begins........please read and review.........my muses need them to survive, lol, 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. part 8

Friends then Lovers part 8

  
  


Disclaimer : I own no one, they own themselves, Vince owns the WWE, though Matt does belong to Amy, (lucky, lucky, girl)

  


A/N : Sorry this part took so long. Finals for school were a bitch. Plus I'm in the process of moving and things are really hectic. But here is the next part.......................

  
  


******************************

  
  


Operation Love did not get off to a rousing success as the grouped had hoped. Amy had taken to traveling and rooming with Nora, and Matt was rooming with Chris. After two weeks of things going nowhere, and Matt and Amy foiling all their attempts to get them together, not that they were even aware of Operation Love, the group decided to meet for an early breakfast, knowing that Matt and Amy liked to sleep late, to discuss what to do next. When Nora got to the hotel restaurant, she immediately spotted Trish and Jeff already there. She made her way over to them.

  


"Hey, guys," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Nora," the couple said simultaneous.

"Where are the guys at?" She asked.

"They're on their way. They should be here in a few minutes," Jeff answered.

"Okay. So Trish, how are plans for the wedding going?" Nora asked.

"Great," Trish replied. She and Nora then started talking about the wedding details as they waited for the guys to show up. Jeff just tuned them out and got lost in his thoughts. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Jay, slapping him on his shoulders.

  


"Hey, there Jeffro. Whatcha thinkin' bout?" Jay asked as him, Adam, and Chris sat down at the table. Jason and Adam sat down across from Nora, which left Chris to take the chair next to her.

  


"Just contemplating the meaning of our existence in this vast universe." Jeff joked.

"Dude, it's way too early for you to be thinking such deep thoughts. My brain isn't even fully awake yet," Chris whined

"Your brain is never fully awake, no matter what time it is," Adam said. Nora smiled sweetly as she watched Chris try and reach across the table and smack Adam.

"Now, now children, let's remember our manners. No hitting at the breakfast table," Trish scolded. Both Adam and Chris looked at her with sad little puppy eyes and pouting lips.

"Don't give me those looks, you know they never work on me," she told her fellow Canadians.

Before they started talking about how to make Operation Love a success the waitress came over and they all gave their orders. All they guys ordered really hearty breakfasts, consisting of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, toast, orange juice and coffee. Trish ordered pancakes with bacon and orange juice to drink. Nora just ordered whole wheat toast and orange juice. Chris gave her a funny look while she was ordering.

  


"What?" She asked him curiously.

"Is that all your ordering?" 

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's not a whole lot. Haven't you ever heard that breakfast is the most important meal of the day?"

"Yeah, but when you have to watch your figure like I do, in tends to make you eat less."

"Well, from where I'm sitting, I see nothing wrong with your figure," Chris replied, as he let his eyes wander over her appreciatively. Nora just blushed and looked away. Since it was early and there wasn't a lot of people in the restaurant, their meals came fairly quickly.

  


"So what are we going to do to get Matt and Amy together?" Trish asked after everyone had been eating for a few minutes.

"Well, we need to get them to start rooming and traveling together again first and foremost." Jay said.

"Well, duh," Nora and Chris said at the same time.

"How do we get them to start doing that again?" Adam asked.

"Well, obviously they need to stop rooming with Nora and Chris," Jeff answered.

"That's easier said then done," Nora said.

"Yeah, they both know that we rarely ever room with other people," Chris stated.

"Well, you guys are just going to have to change that for now and start rooming with other people," Trish said sweetly.

"Again, that is easier said then done," Nora said. "I don't know about Chris, but the reason I tend to room alone is because most of the other divas get on my nerves. And the ones I do like and wouldn't mind sharing a room with already share a room with someone else. That being you, Trish, Stephanie and Amy, who we're trying to get to share a room with Matt again and not me."

"I'm with Nora. I room alone because the guys I wouldn't mind sharing with already have roommates and the ones who don't are just assclowns, and are not worthy enough to share a room with the King of Bling Bling."

"Whatever," Adam and Jay said as they rolled their eyes.

"Isn't there anyone else you guys can room with just for a little while until we can get Matt and Amy to admit how they feel?" Inquired Trish.

"Not really," Nora and Chris said at the same time.

"Hey, why don't you guys start rooming together for now at least?" Adam stated.

"Yeah, that could work," replied Jay.

"What?" Puzzled Nora.

"You know that's not such a bad idea Adam," Trish said.

"What?" Nora said a second time, this time a little more loudly so she could get everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Nora? Don't you want to share a room with me?" Chris asked her.

"It's not that...It's just that....I mean...how would we explain to them and everyone else for that matter why we are all of a sudden sharing a room, when we never have in the past," she stammered. "Wouldn't it look suspicious?"

"I never thought about that," Trish said.

  


Jeff who had been quiet up to this point in the conversation, finally spoke up. "Why don't you guys pretend to be dating, then no one would question why your suddenly sharing a room."

"Baby, that's brilliant," Trish squealed, as she gave Jeff a quick kiss.

Chris, who had, had a crush on Nora for a while now, didn't have any problem with what Jeff just suggested. In fact he couldn't think of a better idea. This way Matt and Amy would have to start rooming and traveling together again, and also it would give him the time he had been desperately wanting to spend with Nora. "I don't have a problem with that, if it's okay with Nora," Chris said. "I mean I don't want to do anything that might make her boyfriend jealous," Chris added the last part to try and find out if Nora was seeing anyone.

  


"I'm not currently dating anyone," she stated. Which brought a small smile to Chris's face. "But do you honestly think that anyone would believe that we were actually dating?"

"Why not?" Chris asked her.

"Well, I mean I'm not exactly your type."

"What exactly is my type?"

"Some one like Stacey or Torrie....." she trailed off as she saw Chris shaking his head.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I'm like Matt, I don't go for the airheaded cookie cutter blondes, I like my women to have their own mind and not be afraid to use it or speak it."

"Oh," was all Nora could say.

"Well, if neither of you are seeing anyone and don't have a problem pretending to be a couple, I say we go with it," Adam said. 

  


Both Nora and Chris said they didn't have a problem with pretending to be a couple, so the group then started brainstorming. They all agreed that in order for everyone to believe that the relationship was real they would have to take get kind of slow. Which meant that Matt and Amy would still be rooming with them for at least another two weeks. They figured two weeks was sufficient enough time, if they started today. And if anyone questioned them, they would say that they had been having feelings for each other for awhile, and finally admitted them. Which wouldn't be a lie for either of them, because Nora also had a really big crush on Chris.

  
  


*************************

  


Over the next couple of weeks, the plan was put into action, and Nora and Chris slowly started to act like a couple. Everyone, including Matt and Amy noticed. On Saturday after a house show, the whole group went out to dinner, and this was when it was decided that Nora and Chris would tell Matt and Amy, they wanted to start rooming and traveling together. With Jeff and Trish out on the dance floor and Jay and Adam at the bar trying to hit on a couple of girls, Matt and Amy were left at the table with Nora and Chris. This was the time that Chris decided to bring up him and Nora wanting to share a room.

  


"Hey guys," Chris said to Matt and Amy. "You've probably noticed that me and Nora have been getting really close lately." Both Matt and Amy nodded their heads, yes, that they had noticed. "Well, we don't want to put you guys out, but we would really like to start rooming and traveling together, so we have more time to get to know each other better. I hope this doesn't cause you guys any problems, but we thought that since you were used to traveling and rooming together, in the past, that you wouldn't mind doing that again."

  


"I don't see that being a problem," Matt answered. He had actually been looking for any excuse to start rooming with Amy again, so that they could talk about what happened that night, but she had been avoiding him. This was the perfect opportunity.

  


Amy wasn't crazy about the idea, but didn't want to deny Nora this chance with Chris. She knew her friend had, had a crush on the blonde Canadian for awhile now. "No, that shouldn't be a problem." She would just have to make sure that she didn't spend any alone time with Matt. She knew that he wanted to talk about that night, but she just couldn't handle it. She was still to emotional. 

  


"When did you guys want to start rooming together?" Matt asked.

"We were kind of hoping to start tonight, if that would okay." 

"No, I don't see why it should. Is that okay with you, Amy?"

"That's fine," she said quietly. After Jeff and Trish returned from the dance floor and Jay and Adam from the bar, the talked about inconsequential things, until their meal was done and it was time to go back to the hotel. Amy ended up riding back with Nora, so she could get her things before going to Matt's room.

"I'm so happy for you Nora," Amy said once they reached the room. "I know how long you've had feelings for Chris."

Nora who was feeling a little guilty didn't say anything right away.

"Is something wrong, hun?" Amy inquired.

"No, I'm just a little overwhelmed, is all. I mean it all seems like a dream."

"Well, it's not. I see the way Chris looks at you. Your one of the lucky ones who was able to take a friendship and turn it in to something better, just like Jeff and Trish," Amy finished sadly, with tears in her eyes.

"Amy, you and Matt could have the same thing, if you would only open your heart to him, and tell him how you feel. Also, let him know that you and Caleb are no longer dating."

"I can't do that. I already told you. Matt and I are not destined to be together like that. He always see me as the younger sister he never had. There is no changing that." Before Nora could say anything else on the subject, Amy picked up her bag, kissed Nora on the cheek and left the room.

  


Meanwhile, Matt who had driven back with Chris was anxiously awaiting Amy's arrival.

"Hey, Chris. I'm glad things are finally working out for you and Nora. I know how long you've waited for your chance with her."

"Thanks, man. That really means a lot. Maybe this can be the chance you've been wanting with Amy."

"God, I hope so," Matt whispered heartfeltedly. "But, I just don't know. After things got ruined on our date a month ago, she hasn't wanted to talk to me. In fact she's gone out of her way to avoid me. I think it's because she feels guilty, since she's with Caleb."

"Is she still with him? I mean I haven't heard her mention him once in the last month, maybe they are no longer together," Chris said, already knowing the truth about Amy and Caleb.

"If she's not with him, than the only reason she's been avoiding me has to be because she doesn't feel for me what I feel for her. That has to mean that she only sees me as a brother."

"Whoa, Matt calm down. May be the only reason she's avoiding you is because she's scared and doesn't want to get her heart broken. Maybe she thinks you only see her as a little sister and nothing more. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Maybe, but what does she have to be scared of. She should know that I would never do anything to hurt her let alone break her heart."

"Yeah, she should know that, and somewhere deep inside I'm sure she does, but you know how she grew up. Always being seen as one of the guys, tough enough and cool enough to hang with but not pretty enough of girly enough to date. That really effected her, and sometimes, well most of the times, I'm sure, she still sees herself that way."

"Well, that's just plain stupid. And, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure she never feels that way again." Just then a knock sounded at the door.

  
  


A/N 2 : Well that's it for now.........once again sorry this part took so long to post, but I promise I will update more regularly now, now that I have moved into my new place, and if I don't I will give up my Wrestlemania XX tickets.......please review and tell me what think........my muses need the inspiration...or they will beat me, LOL, until next time.... ; }


	9. part 9

Friends then Lovers part 9

  
  


A/N : Hey guys I know it's been two weeks, but I'm back now and things are really going to start heating up. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, so far. Much love and appreciation. *Hugs4U* Also, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in reading Chris and Nora's story, their muses have moved in and are causing quite a stir, demanding that their story be told On to the story. . . .

  


************************************

  


As Amy waited for Matt to open the door of the room they would once again be sharing, she had to take a deep breadth to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe that she would be sharing a room with him once again. But, Nora was one of her best friends and she knew how long she had been crushing on Chris, and didn't want to do anything that might put the newly developing relationship in jeopardy. If she couldn't be with the man she loved with all her heart, she was at least glad that her two best friends could be. This was going to be so hard to be around Matt, and not confess how she felt. She would just have to find ways to avoid being alone with him as much as possible, even if that meant talking to the airheads, Stacey and Torrie. God, she hoped it didn't come down to that. She was just getting ready to knock again when Matt opened the door. She was surprised to see Chris still in the room.

  


"Hey Chris, what are you still doing here? I thought you would've already been in the room, getting some alone time with her?" She joked.

"Oh, I'm on my way. Trust me. I have waited for this opportunity far to long to let it slip by me," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't?" Matt joked.

"The same goes for _you too_," Chris said, with a pointed look over his shoulder at both Matt and Amy, before he left the room. This caused Amy to blush a very pretty red color and Matt to look at the ground disconcertingly.

"What did he mean by that," she asked.

"Nothing, he was just being Chris," Matt said and then wished he hadn't.

"Oh," was all she said

  


God, how stupid can I be, Matt thought. I should have told her the truth, at least part of it anyway. I just finished telling Chris that I was going to make sure Amy never felt like she was unwanted again, and then I go and do just that. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he silently berated himself. But before he could say anything, Amy went to the closet to put her things away.

  


"So, Amy, how have you been?" Matt asked awkwardly to break the silence.

"Fine and you?"

"Okay, but I could have been better."

"How?"

Just as he was about to answer the phone rang. It was Stacey Kiebler. She wanted to know if Matt wanted to catch a movie or something?

  


"Stacey, this isn't really a good time," Matt started to say, but stopped when he heard Amy leave the room. 

"Damn it," he muttered. 

"What?" Stacey asked.

"Nothing, I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, okay then. So how bout it Matt? You feel like going out tonight?"

"No, Stacey I don't. No offense, but I don't think we're right for each other," he said and hung up the phone. Stupid Blonde, he thought, this was the second time that he had ruined things between him and Amy. How Amy, or anyone for that matter, thought he could ever be interested in that twit was beyond him. Sure she had superficial beauty, but that's all it was, superficial, just like her. Once you got passed that, you discovered that there was nothing of real value on the inside. She was more interested in shopping and gossiping then anything else. She was the exact opposite of his beautiful Amy. Sure Amy was gorgeous on the outside, but her inside was just as beautiful, if not more so than her outward appearance. She had a heart of gold and the soul of an angel. She cared more about her friends and their happiness than she did her own. She would put everyone else first at the expense of her own happiness. This is was one of the things that made Matt love her all the more. He was determined to make her see that she was a beautiful desirable women who he loved with all his heart, and make her see that she belonged with him and not Caleb. As far as he was concerned there was no ring on her finger, so that meant she was still free, and he fully intended to be the one to catch. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her go now.

  


Amy was curious to know why Matt hadn't been as happy as he could have been, but then his phone rang, and low and behold, guess who was on the other line. Known other than the beautiful and stunning Stacey Kiebler. That was obviously the reason why Matt hadn't been as happy as he could have been. He must have been missing her. Not wanting to or being able to stick around, and here him talk all lovey dovey to her, she had left the room. She didn't know where she was going to go, only that she had to get out of there. She ended up driving to a nearby park and just sitting there thinking. She really loved Matt, the time she had spent away from him, had only increased her feelings for him instead of lessening them. But, it seemed that he had moved on, and just like she had always thought, they weren't destined to be together, no matter what the others thought. Amy ended up staying at the park until it got dark and then she went to a diner and grabbed dinner. Once again she was dreading going back to the room that she shared with Matt, because she didn't want to walk in on him and Stacey. Even if they weren't doing anything, just the thought of seeing them together, was tearing her apart. When Amy got back to the hotel, she was hoping that some of her friends would be in the bar or lobby so she could delay going back to the room, but no such luck. She had no choice to but to go back to the room, and if Matt was there with Stacey, she would just have to grin and bear it, like the mature adult that she was.

  


When she got to the room, she put her ear to the door, trying to hear if anything was going on. But, she couldn't and realized that if anyone were to walk by, she would look really ridiculous, with her ear pressed up against the door. She took a deep breadth, for the second time that day, outside the door and opened it. What she saw when she entered the room completely shocked her. Matt was in the room, alone, and watching t.v..

  


"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Amy?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Hi," she stammered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, this time less aggressively.

"Why wouldn't I be here? This is my room too, last time I checked," he joked.

"I, know that. I just thought you would be out with Stacey."

"Why the hell would I be out with that airhead?"He questioned 

Which completely threw Amy for a loop. "Well, she called you, and I just assumed it was to make plans for tonight."

"Your right, she did call to make plans for tonight," he was saying, but stopped when he saw a crestfallen look cross her face briefly. Only to be masked, just as quickly. "But, I turned her down."

"Why?"

"Because, just like a told you last time, at the club, she isn't my type and I'm not interested in her in that way."

"Why? She's so beautiful, why wouldn't you be interested in her."

"Sure, she's beautiful on the outside. But, that's all it is. On the outside."

  


Amy was in total shock. She had never expected Matt to say anything like that. She had always assumed that Stacey was just the kind of girl that he liked. And know it seemed that she had been completely wrong. It made her wonder what else she may have been wrong about. 

  


"Amy, about that night, I think we really need to talk about it," he started to say, but was cut off by Amy."

"Not now Matt," she said because she really needed time to think about all that she had just learned."

"Amy, please," he pleaded.

"Not, now. I just need some time to think. Please just give me some time to think," she cried.

"Okay, Amy. Whatever you need," Matt said.

"Thank you," she said and then she got ready for bed. As she climbed into bed she looked over and noticed Matt looking at her.

"What?" She questioned, thinking she might have some toothpaste on her face or something, the way he was staring at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how glad I am to be sharing a room with you once again. You're much prettier to look at, than Chris," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Amy said shyly, with a cute little smile.

"Goodnight Matt."

"Sweet dreams, Amy," he said than turned out the light.

  


The next morning Amy woke up and glanced over at Matt, who was asleep on his side facing her. He had a beautiful contented smile on his face. I wonder what he is dreaming about, she thought, as she got up to take a shower and get ready for breakfast. What Amy didn't know was that Matt was dreaming about her, which wasn't unusual. She was all he thought about it seemed, both awake and asleep. When she emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed this time, Matt was already awake and watching the news.

  


"Any hot water left?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh, I think I managed to leave you a little bit," she joked right back.

"Give, me ten minutes, and I'll accompany you down to breakfast. If you want?"

"I'd love that."

"Okay, I'll be right out."

  


This was a start of a routine that went on for the next few weeks. They would have breakfast together everyday, and then depending on what was going on for the day either, head to the arena, work out or just hang out with their friends, or by themselves. At the end of each day, they would head back to their shared room and watch movies or play games. Matt was giving Amy the space she requested, but was starting to get antsy. He knew that they had so much to talk about, but didn't want to rush her, for fear that she would run off again. 

  


Even though Operation Love was now moving forward, it wasn't moving fast enough for the group. They decided to get together and come up with some new ways to get them to admit their feelings to each other faster. They waited until a day when Matt and Amy had to do a photo shoot, and then got together. The only difference this time was that they invited Stephanie and Paul, to join them. They had just recently started going out, and with Stephanie being one of the bosses, they felt she could be of a lot of help.

  


"So, what's the problem?" Paul asked. "It seems like your plan worked. They are back to traveling and rooming together."

"Yeah, they are. But they still haven't admitted their feelings to each other," Trish said.

"Maybe, they don't have those feelings for each other anymore," Paul said.

"Oh they do," everyone else said at the same time, including Steph.

"How do you know?" He asked her.

"Please, all you have to do is look at them, to see they love shining in their eyes. Any one can see it."

"Apparently, not everyone. Because I haven't seen it and neither have they."

"Well, that's just because you're all blind. I mean look how long it took you to notice me?" She said, and leaned over to give him a quick kiss. Paul just smiled and returned her kiss.

"So what are you guys going to do now, and how can he help?" Steph asked.

  


They all started to throw ideas out, but nothing seemed quite right. Finally Jay came up with an idea. "I think that the problem is that even though they are together, they are still separate."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what he means," Jeff said. "He means that even though they are sharing a room they aren't sharing a bed. And, I don't mean that in a sexual way. In order for them to get closer they need to be closer."

"Right," they all said.

"So how do we go about achieving this?" Adam asked

"Well, I'll set it up so that the only get a room with one bed, instead of their usual two. This way if they are forced to share, hopefully they will talk everything through," explained Stephanie.

  


Everybody loved this idea and so it was set that tomorrow they would have a single room instead of their usual double. Matt and Amy didn't know about this and after a very grueling day of taping Smackdown, not to mention an autograph signing, all they were looking forward to was going some rest. They were in for quite a shock when they unlocked the door to their room and discovered only one bed.

  


"I think they gave us the wrong room," Amy stated.

"Yeah, there must have been some kind of mix up," he said as he walked over to the phone and dialed he front desk.

"This is Matt Hardy, in room 724, and I think there was some kind of mix up on our room reservations. We asked for a double and were given a single."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hardy but we're all booked full and that's the only room left."

"Okay, thanks for your help."

"What did they say? Are they going to give us the correct room?"

"No apparently they are all booked up and this is the only room they had left."

"Oh," she said with a nervous expression on her beautiful face.

Even though Mat would love nothing better than to hold Amy in his arms all night long, he didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. "It's alright Amy, we don't have to share the bed. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No, Matt. Don't be silly. You're just as sore as I am, and if you sleep on the floor you'll really feel it tomorrow."

"Well, if your sure," he said hesitantly.

"Of course, I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't," she said. Though she was nervous, as hell. She didn't know is she would be able to get any sleep at all that night, with Matt laying so close yet so far away. It would be pure torture to be in the same bed as him and not be in his arms, where she always longed to be. Since it was so late, they both got ready for bed and then turned in.

  


"Night, Amy," Matt whispered.

"Night, Matt," she returned, and then turned over on her side away from him. It took awhile but eventually both of them fell asleep. 

  


The next morning Amy could feel the sun on her face, but didn't want to wake up, because she was having the most wonderful dream imaginable. She was in bed, snuggled in Matt's arms and he was kissing her. Slowly, coming awake she could feel is lips on hers and his tongue gently yet insistently seeking entrance into her mouth. She gladly allowed his entrance and got lost in the kiss. This went on for a few minutes, until she heard a soft moan. Wait a minute, her sleep fogged brain thought. That was way to real sounding, for it to have been in her dream. She opened her eyes and was staring into the deep brown chocolate eyes of one Matthew Moore Hardy, who was busy kissing her back.

  
  


A/N 2 : Well that's it for now. Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger, but I seem to be in a little mini war, with fellow writer Kandiland. She's writing this totally awesome and fabulous love story about Shawn and Chris, and just went it starts to get interesting she stops. I would totally recommend that everyone check out "MerryGoRound," it's great. And, even though it's slash, and I know some of you don't like that stuff, it's really tremendous and shows that love transcends all, no matter who you fall in love with. Well, that's it from me know, please read and review, to keep the muses happy. Until next time..... ; )


	10. part 10

Friends then Lovers part 10

  
  
  


Matt was having the most marvelous dream imaginable. Amy was in his arms in bed, and pressed up against him and they were kissing passionately. Their tongues were busy exploring each others mouths and learning all their secrets. God, he loved her taste it was intoxicating. At the sound of a moan, Matt opened his eyes and was looking into the gorgeous hazel eyes of Amy Christine Dumas. She abruptly tried to pull back, but didn't get very far, because she was still held securely in Matt's arms.

  


"Matt, what are we . . . " She didn't get to finish the sentence, before Matt was kissing her again. If this was the only chance he ever got to be with Amy, he was sure as hell going to take advantage of it and show are just how right they were for each other. And, that they belonged together. 

Amy, was in heaven. Matt was kissing her like he meant it, and he was awake, so that meant he knew it was her, and not someone else. Just when she was really starting to get lost in the kiss, all her old insecurities started coming back, and she started to doubt if Matt really knew that he was kissing her, plain, ordinary, tomboy Amy. These doubts caused her to pull away from the kiss a second time.

  


"Matt I don't think. . . ." Again she was cut of by Matt, but this time not by his kiss, but by his voice.

"That's right Amy. Don't think. Just feel. Feel this, feel me, feel you, feel us. Feel how right this is. Feel how much we belong together. Feel how much I lo . . . " This time it was Matt's turn to be cut off by Amy's lips, claiming his. She brushed her tongue teasingly against his lips, and he eagerly let her in to play. Their tongues dueled with each other for a few minutes until Amy had to pull away to get a breadth. 

"Amy, no," Matt protested.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere Matt. This is where I've always wanted to be. I've dreamed of this for so long."

"So have I baby, so have I," he whispered to her. Amy's heart soared at the endearment that she never thought she would hear from Matt. "You have no idea, how badly I want you."

"Oh, I think I have some idea," she said as she ran her hand down Matt's chest and lightly touched his hard arousal.

This caught Matt completely by surprise, and he jerked away from her touch. "What are you doing?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm just taking you advice," she teased. "What's wrong, didn't you like it?" She pouted.

This was a side of Amy that Matt had never seen before. "Oh, I more than liked it, I loved it. I just wasn't expecting it. And, what advice?" He asked puzzled.

"You told me to feel you, so I did. Now, it's your turn to feel me," she said, as she took his hand and brought it to her breast. "And, soon it will be time to feel us." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Matt's hand on her breast.

Matt couldn't believe that he was actually touching Amy like this. And, that she had been the one to initiate the contact. He enjoyed the weight of her breast in his palm and lovingly squeezed it. Testing out the shape and size. His thumb was absently rubbing her nipple, and this caused Amy to purr in pleasure.

  


"Ohhhh, Matt. That feels so good." The sound of his name, on hers lips drove him crazy and made him even harder, if that were possible. 

"Baby, I want to taste you so bad," Matt husked.

"I want that too," Amy said as she helped him lift her shirt over her head. She heard Matt's soft intake of breadth upon discovering that she wasn't wearing a bra, and all her old insecurities came flooding back, causing her to attempt to cover up.

"Amy don't," he said pulling her hand away. "Let me just look at you for a minute. You're so gorgeous. Absolutely and utterly gorgeous. I never want you to doubt that again," he said lovingly.

"Oh Matty," she said tearfully. To wish he responded by gently kissing the tears away from her eyes and then reaching down to place a tender kiss on her lips. From there he trailed kisses down her chin and neck. Pausing to explore the pulse beating there. He gently bit on the spot causing Amy to gasp in pleasure and then soothed it with his tongue. He moved to the spot just behind her ear and started to apply gentle suction. He wanted to mark her his, so that she and everyone else would know that she belonged to him. This again caused Amy to purr again in satisfaction, "Oh god Matt."

  


After marking her his, he went back to trailing kisses down her body until he came to his prize, her lovely luscious breasts. He paused for a second to admire her beauty once again before leaning down to capture one of her pouting nipples with his mouth. He gently licked around the pink areola, before taking the whole thing into his mouth, and suckling. He played with her other breast, tweaking the nipple and rolling it around with his fingers. After a few minutes he switched breasts and continued to do the same. Amy wove her fingers into Matt's long, midnight locks, holding him in place. Not that she needed to. The sensation made Matt's own chocolate eyes slide shut.

  


"Ohhhhhhhhhh," she moaned. "Matt please," she begged. Though she didn't know what for.

"That's right baby, I am going to please you." He started kissing his way down her body again, stopping to dart his tongue into her belly button. Causing Amy to shriek in pleasure, "Sweet Jesus."

  


This caused Matt to smile in pleasure before continuing on to his ultimate goal, her feminine heart. He teased her by kissing her through her clothes, discovering that she was already soaking wet. He pulled off her shorts and panties and then kissed and nipped at the inside of her thighs. He finally got his first taste of her, and it was heavenly. He found the small nub of nerves and lightly sucked on it, which caused her hips to buck up off the bed and her to scream out in pleasure once again.

"Awwwwwwwww."

  


He continued the exquisite pleasure he was giving her and increased it by slipping two fingers deep inside her. The added friction soon had her approaching her climax.

  


Amy tried to hold back, she wanted Matt inside of her when it happened, but he refused to stop. Even when she reached down and tried to pull his head away. 

  


"Matt, not like this," she gasped between moans of ecstasy.

"Amy, sweetie, don't fight it. Just let it happen," he said as he lifted his head but kept up the thrusting with his fingers.

"But, I want you inside me," she panted

"Oh, I will be. But this first time is for you," he grunted as he added a third finger, and reached up to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

Soon Amy wasn't able to hold back any longer.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Mattttttttttttt," she screamed.

  


Matt just held her as she slowly recovered and came back down to earth. After a few minutes she was finally able to think more clearly and she realized that Matt was still fully clothed. Well not for long, she thought. With a suddenness that took Matt completely by surprise, Amy slipped out of Matt's arms and had him pinned to the bed with her body fully on top of his.

  


"What. . . ?"

"Shh, it's my turn to play now." She said throatily, as she leaned down and nipped his bottom lip. She then reached her hands up under his shirt and lightly racked her nails down his chest. Which caused him to gasp in pleasure.

"I think you're wearing way to many clothes," she said.

"Well then, Do something about?" He challenged.

"Oh, I fully intend to. Remember, patience is a virtue," she said as she proceeded to slowly inch the t-shirt up his body. Pausing to kiss his abs and teasingly run her tongue around his belly button. And, just like he did to her, she darted her tongue into his, which resulted in his moan of pleasure, "Dear god." This instantly brought a smirk to her face, which she hid, by continuing to kiss her way up the exposed skin the shirt revealed. When she reached his chest, she again used her nails to tease him. She racked them over his nipples which caused them to tighten up in pleasure. So intrigued was she my their responsiveness, that she wanted to see what would happen if she sucked on them. Would he get the same pleasure she got when he did that to her. He did. "Oh, baby." After finally getting his shirt all the way off of him, she leaned down and pressed her breasts to his chest. Enjoying their first skin to skin contact.

  


He put his arms around her and tried to roll her on to her back, but she stopped him by sitting up and straddling his thighs once again.

"No, no Matthew. I'm not done with you yet," she scolded as she once again bent down and nipped his lower lip. But before he could deepen the kiss she moved on to his neck, determined to mark him hers, just like he had done to her. She wanted everyone in the world to know, especially a certain blonde barbie bimbo, that Matthew Moore Hardy belonged to her. She found his pulse point and started sucking. She didn't stop until a nice size bruise had formed there.

  


"There, now you belong to me," she said tearfully. "And no one can ever take you away."

"Baby, I always have and I always will. And there is no way in hell that I am ever going to leave you," he whispered reverently as he cupped her face and gently wiped her eyes. He then gave her the most tender of kisses. But, soon the hunger and passion reconsumed them and the kissed turned deep. Again Matt tried to turn Amy over, but she again she sat up.

  


"Not so fast, cowboy. You're still wearing way to many clothes and I haven't had all my fun yet," she teased. She then slowly pressed her feminine heat down against Matt's bulging erection and slowly started to grind. This caused them both to groan in pleasure and need. After a minute of the sweet torture she stopped.

  


"No, don't stop," he protested.

"Matt, if it felt that good with your pants on imagine how it's going to feel with them off."

"Awwwwwwwww," he moaned at her words. Imagining the feeling. Amy slid down Matt's body and quickly pulled his pajama bottoms off. Not at all surprised to find he wasn't wearing any underwear. She paused for a minute to drink in the sight of his aroused naked body. He was beautiful, and she told him so. Which caused him to blush and stammer out, "Guys aren't beautiful Amy, not like you. They're handsome."

"Sorry to disappoint you baby, but you are. The most beautiful man I have ever seen."

"You could never disappoint me, Amy," he stated. Which brought a smile to lovely face. This was the last thing he saw before she dipped her head and kissed the tip of his manhood, tasting the pre-cum that was already there. She ran her tongue up and down the entire length of his erection before taking him into her mouth and sucking. This caused Matt to cry out in pleasure.

  


"Oh sweet heaven, Amy. That feels so fucking good."

She hummed her approval, which caused little tiny vibrations to shoot through his cock, increasing his pleasure tenfold. "Shit,' he groaned.

  


Amy could feel him reaching his release so she increased her sucking pressure and started to gently fondle his balls. Just when he was about to release, he pulled away. She looked up at him in confusion.

  


"Not yet. Not like that," he panted while trying to regain his breadth.

"But, I want to."

"I know baby. Believe me I want to, too. But the first time I come, I want it to be inside you and not like that," he said as he reached down and pulled her up and into his arms. He rolled them over so that she was again lying underneath him.

  


"I've waited for this moment for so long, that I want it to be perfect," he said.

"It will be. Because we're here, together. Right where we finally belong." 

  


Matt looked deeply into the eyes of the woman he had loved for so long, but thought he could never have, and saw love reflected back. It was the same for Amy. Who reached up and placed her hand behind his neck and brought his mouth down to hers and kissed him with all the love she had never been able to verbalize. The kiss went on for what seemed like hours, but eventually they had to break apart to breathe. Matt once again peered into Amy's eyes.

  


"Baby, it's now time to feel us," he said as he slowly entered her. He gently eased into Amy. She bit her lip and arched up to meet Matt's slow invasion. She was so tight. Once fully sheathed inside her, Matt paused to allow her time to adjust to his size. Amy cooed, wrapping her legs around Matt's waist urging him to continue. They moved together, the rhythm building the heat between them until it burned like a volcano. Matt was in awe at how utterly beautiful Amy was in ecstacy beneath him.

  


"Oh baby, yesssssssss," she moaned in his ear as she started to push up against his downward thrust and rack her nails down his back. Encouraging him to go faster.

"Oh god Amy. That feels so damn good," he groaned .

"HMMMMMMM," she cried.

  


Matt could feel his orgasm rushing up, but wanted to hold back for Amy. He wanted to see her eyes when she climaxed.

  


"Oh god Matt, I'm gonna come," she panted. "Come with me now, baby," she said as her inner walls started to contract around his manhood. Which was all he need to set him off. 

  


"Ooooooo, awwwwwwwww, hmmmmmmm," they both cried out as they started to reach their peak together.

Staring deeply into each other eyes and with their hands clasped, Matt poured his seed into Amy. 

  


"I love you," they both said at the same time.

  
  


A/N : Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. It took me a little longer than I wanted to post but I hope you think it was worth the wait. And don't worry this isn't the end, there is still more to come. Like the morning after. To everyone who has reviewed so far, me and the muses, thank you. *hugs4u* and lots and lots of chocolate. Let me know what you think, even if you hate the chapter. Until next time. ;)

  


A/N 2 : Also be on the look out for Chris and Nora's story that I started in this one. First part should be out in about a week.

  
  



End file.
